memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Paradise Lost (episode)
| date=2372| episode=4x12| production=484| airdate=Week of 8 January 1996| teleplay=Ira Steven Behr & Robert Hewitt Wolfe| story= | director= | |}} Sisko and Odo investigate the sabotage of Earth's power grid, leading to startling revelations about Admiral Leyton. Summary References Characters :Julian Bashir • Erika Benteen • Jadzia Dax • Jaresh-Inyo • Kira Nerys • James Leyton • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Miles O'Brien (changeling) • Odo • Riley Aldrin Shepard • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Joseph Sisko • Worf, son of Mogh Ahn-Ahn • I. Alacorn • Alapa • C. Alapag • Arriaga • A. Banda • Bartlett • P. Bell • Neffie Beumont • Brinkerhams • J. Byard • I. Cabrera • M. Carriere • I. Ceja • W. Comeau • R. Cornelius • Daneeka • Daviomeisi • A. Deguzman • J. Deleonvive • R. Delosreyes • B. Dopter • W. Dunsel • I. Edzhuayan • Y. Efland • Efro • I. Egan • F. Elizarraaaz • U. Eroreich • I. Espevik • A. Estradajem • G. Faith • I. Feinberg • Felchin • Z. Ferro • Firoi • Maraangopol • I. McWatt • T. Middike • W. Mies • L. Miev • G. Mignacca • T. Miller • I. Moodus • B. Mooneyham • B. Moore • K. Nakonse • Njoka • M. Nuttman • M. Nyquist • J. Nzenwa • I. Ochray • T. Okayama • I. Orr • B. Osborn • P. Pacheco • Zoey Phillips • O. Polanco • M. Profitt • Quark • Ramcharan • • R. Rechelia • Rhone-Nowlan • R. Roto • Salter • D. Santiago • I. Sheeran • Ishmael Snowden • A. Stohatta • Sweem Locations :Deep Space 9 • Earth • Eiffel Tower • Golden Gate Bridge • Habitat ring • New Orleans • Operations center • Palais de la Concorde • Paris • Promenade • Quark's • San Francisco • Sector 001 • Seine River • Sisko's Creole Kitchen • Starfleet Headquarters • Station commander's office Bajoran wormhole • Brackettville • Brackettville Spaceport • Lisbon • SATCOM 5 • wormhole relay station Starships : ( ) • ( ) • Tzenkethi raider Races and cultures :Bajoran • Bolian • Changeling • Grazerite • Human • Klingon • Trill Tzenkethi States and Organizations :Bajoran Militia • Dominion • Founders • Red Squad • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Operations • Starfleet Security • United Federation of Planets Division of Planetary Operations Other references :ablative armor • Antwerp Conference • artichoke • authorization code • Bolian tonic water • blood screening • chain of command • coffee • Commandant of Starfleet Academy • coup d'état • Chief of Starfleet Operations • darts • global power grid • okra • Pandora's Box • pasta boudin • phaser • phaser rifle • phaser sweep • President of the United Federation of Planets • quantum torpedo • refit • replicator • tube grub • Tzenkethi War • vampire • Vulcan nerve pinch • ''White Peacock, Cockatoos and Flowers Appendices Related stories *In the episode, Leyton describes Sisko during his early years on the Okinawa as being "more interested in engineering and ship design than command". Sisko's time as the first officer was seen in the Star Trek: The Lost Era novel Catalyst of Sorrows. The Star Trek: Typhon Pact novel Rough Beasts of Empire features Sisko as Leyton's first officer. Cast * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir * Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax * Armin Shimerman as Quark *Michael Dorn as Worf *Aron Eisenberg as Nog *Brock Peters as Joseph Sisko Images File:Defiant Paradise Lost.jpg|The Defiant Image:USSLakota.jpg|The USS Lakota (NCC-42768) External link * * Connections category:dS9 episodes category:dS9 season 4